Demonic Anchor
by CanIHasPie
Summary: when a new servant is accepted into the phantomhive manor, Sebastian begins to get suspicious. "Ordinary woman should not be able to jump 50 feet or breath fire, what is with this new servant? and why is she so beautiful? Wait, what did i just think?" Will this new servant's abilities tear apart the multiverse, or will they be able to reign her insanity? ( first story ever!)


It gnawed at his brain like a never ending buzz of a fly, whirring around and around until he could think of nothing but the noise. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was certainly bored.

He chewed the end of the eloquent pen he held loosely in his hands while concentrating on the blank paper staring back at him. He couldn't think of a single thing to write about for the prompt his butler had assigned him. Just thinking about the small smirk on Sebastian's face as he handed him his paper he scowled, love was his prompt. **He,** Ciel Phantomhive had to write some stupid paragraph about love.

He sneered, leave it to his butler to make his prompt the most agonizing one he could imagine. He still didn't understand why he had to write prompts or learn about the world. Sebastian had said that "such skills are imperative to any young lord such as yourself". Humph, cheeky bastard demon, he would get his revenge eventually. But for now he had a prompt to write.

For the next few hours, he tried and tried to think of something related to love that would pass Sebastian's strict standards. But alas, nothing came to mind. He knew he could call for help anytime he wanted, but the young earl knew that Sebastian would just smile at him in that annoying way of his. As if saying he had won!

He had been so concentrated on his task, that he hadn't even heard his butler walk in with dinner. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that it had turned to nightfall!

"Young master, I have brought you your dinner" Sebastian smoothly stated, trying to hold back his laughter as he saw how little progress his master had made.

"Leave it on my table for later" Ciel growled, he could see his butler trying to hold back waves of silent mirth. His own butler was laughing at him! This was an outrage!

"Sebastian, stop laughing at ONCE!", Ciel yelled, he was trying to sound angry but it ended up as sounding rather sad and desperate instead. "Yes master, my greatest apologies for laughing" Sebastian said, bowing low to the floor, frowning apologetically.

Ciel knew it was an act but still felt a little better. He frowned, deep in thought, " _should I ask him for help after all? I know I can't do it on my own but I don't want to look weak"._

Fortunately for him, his butler had noticed his plight and decided to take pity on the young earl. "Young master? Would you like me to help you?" he asked with that sly grin of his.

Just seeing that smile made Ciel's insides twist and he nearly rejected his butlers offer, but he gathered his wits and ground out a stiff "Yes, I would like your help Sebastian". The butler smiled, "Of course young master, anything you desire." "What do you need help with my lord?"

Ciel frowned, "everything! Nothing about love makes any sense to me. How would you even know anything about love yourself?! You are a demon for god's sake!" at this outburst Sebastian only grinned wider, "Oh my, making such rude assumptions my lord, what makes you think demons cannot love? I myself even have a lover!"

Ciel gaped, Sebastian? With a LOVER?! It seemed impossible! "Sebastian I order you, tell me who this lover is!"

Sebastian sighed, "If you insist young lord, she resides in this building if you need a hint"

Ciel's eyes went wide, "th- the new servant?!" he sputtered. "Yes my lord" Sebastian said in a rather defeated voice.

"OH MY F?*%ING GOD!" Ciel screeched, Sebastian thought he sounded rather like an exotic bird. "Young master, language!" he cried with a frown.

Authors Note:

hey guys! this is my first fanfiction ever so i'm sorry for the bad quality and shortness, the next chapter will be longer and you will know the start of whats going on!


End file.
